My Boyfriend is a Badboy
by shirocchin
Summary: "Aku menyukai Ino-senpai." Yang Suigetsu inginkan hanyalah Yamanaka Ino./ Dedicated for Suuney yang ultah kemarin My first SuiIno/ Super-crack pairing/ Warnings inside. Thanks for reading.


My Boyfriend is a Badboy

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Suigetsu/Ino

Warnings : Super-crack pairing, ide pasaran, murni untuk menghibur khalayak pembaca.

* * *

><p>i.<p>

"Yamanaka-_senpa_i, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

Yamanaka Ino menyemburkan jus stroberi kesukaannya tepat saat seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan tampang preman namun menawan tersebut menghampirinya di tengah-tengah kumpulan gadis yang kini memasang tampak shock.

Sang gadis, yang menjadi korban 'tembakan' sang pemuda hanya memasang tampang datar dan anggun. Mengambil tissu, dan mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Ino, terima sajalah. Bocah itu sudah menembakmu lebih dari 5 kali lho. Lima kaliiiii~" Sakura Haruno berbisik. Sedikit ngeri dengan penampilan adik kelas yang berandalan yang selalu mengejar Ino.

"_Senpai_!"sentak pemuda itu tak sabar.

Sementara itu suasana kantin mendadak sunyi dan Ino merutuki keadaannya saat ini. Diliriknya sang kouhai yang menatapnya tak sabar.

"Terima saja Ino-_chaaan_, kami lelah mendengar kicauan cintanya setiap hari," celetuk gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

Sakura menyikut perut Ino agak keras. "Cepat terima _Pig!_ Sebelum dia bunuh diri!"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, lalu memandang sang _kouhai_. "Baiklah, Suigetsu-_kun._ Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Terdengar sorakan kemenangan pemuda perak itu, dan detik berikutnya Yamanaka Ino merasa sangat sangat menyesal. Apa kabar hari esok? Ino merasa lunglai seketika.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

Suigetsu Hozuki. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja, membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut menghela nafas frustasi. Berandalan. Nakal. Preman. Padahal masih kelas satu. Sebenarnya Yamanaka Ino tak masalah mengencani brondong, apalagi jika si brondong memiliki tampang rupawan dan _hot_. Dan Suigetsu memenuhi dua kriteria utama tersebut. Tapiiiii...

Drrrtt... Drrtttt... Drrtttt...

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar. Pasti dari dia, pikir Ino.

_**From : Sui-kun**_

_**Besok Minggu kita kencan, jangan menghindar Ino-senpai.**_

_Glekk!_

Langsung tanpa basa-basi. Ino mengetik balasan singkat 'ya' lalu memencet tombol '_send_'. Setelah itu ia mematikan handphonenya, untuk menghindari kemungkinan Suigetsu akan mengiriminya banyak pesan dan ujung-ujungnya Ino harus membalas tanpa semangat.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku, Ino-_chan_?"

Siang itu, dengan berani Suigetsu masuk ke ruang kelas 3 dan langsung menghampiri Ino yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar, namun hal itu tak membuat sang pemuda merasa terintimidasi dengan aura senioritas yang menguar. Lagipula, ada Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu genk, di kelas tersebut. Kabar bahwa Ino dan Suigetsu berpacaran pun sudah beredar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Membuat beberapa lelaki patah hati dan ingin bunuh diri, dan kumpulan gadis penggemar Suigetsu menangis berjamaah.

Ino terus memakan bekalnya tanpa menghiraukan 'sang pacar' yang sepertinya mulai kesal karena dicuekin.

_Set!_

Suigetsu merebut sumpit yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Ino.

"Kembalikan!" geram Ino. Sebal acara makan siangnya diganggu oleh makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia temui siang itu.

"Akan kukembalikan asal Ino-_senpai_ mencium pipiku,"ujar Suigetsu dengan nada menantang, dan seringai tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Wajah Ino merah padam. Pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan keras sehingga semua penghuni kelas tersebut otomatis mendengar. Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata yang sedang mojok bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji langsung terkikik.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" Sakura malah memprovokasi sahabatnya yang sedang mati kutu.

"Siaaaaal Sakuraaaaaaa! Bukannya menolong malah mendukung!" _Inner_ Ino berteriak murka.

Seringai di wajah Suigetsu makin lebar.

Ino merasa seluruh penghuni kelas sekarang menatapnya, menunggunya beraksi. _Sial_! _Sial_! _Sial_!

_Cup!_

Mata Ino membulat. Kecupan ringan singkat mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Ino-_senpai_ lama."

Suigetsu meletakkan sumpit yang ia rampas di atas meja, lalu meninggalkan kelas Ino dengan kekehan samar tak jelas yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Ino.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yamanaka Ino mendadak ingin izin pulang dengan alasan mengidap depresi stadium akhir.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?" gerutu Ino saat sekolah usai, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah bersama Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba terkekeh. "Dia tergila-gila padamu, Ino-_senpa_i."

"Jangan menggodaku, Kiba-_inu_!"

"Yah, itu kenyataan kan? Lagipula kau menerimanya."

Ino mendelik tak senang ke arah Kiba."Sakura yang memaksaku. Suigetsu sudah menembakku beberapa kali."

Inuzuka Kiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ino mengikuti gerakan Kiba.

"Apa kau mencintainya?M-maksudku apa kau juga menyukai Suigetsu?"tanya Kiba penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Ino mengernyit. "Yaah, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa aku menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti bertingkah konyol. Itu saja."

Jawaban yang entah mengapa membuat dada Kiba yang semula sesak menjadi sedikit ringan.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

Kejadian itu bermula saat siang itu, seperti biasa Suigetsu datang ke kelasnya. Namun bukan untuk mengganggunya, melainkan langsung menyeretnya pergi dengan kasar. Sekilas, gadis bermanik aquamarine melihat kilat samar di kedua mata Suigetsu.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di sini. Di sebuah gudang yang berisi peralatan olah raga yang sempit dan tak ada orang. Sang pemuda memojokkan gadis kesayangannya di dinding, dengan kedua tangan mengurung tubuh mungilnya, menjaga agar gadisnya tak kabur.

"S-Suigetsu-_kun_?"

Ino merasa tak nyaman. Ditambah satu kaki Suigetsu berada di antara kedua kakinya. Ino mati gerak.

"Kau dan Inuzuka-_senpai_ sialan... Kemana kalian berdua pergi?"

Ino bisa merasakan nafas hangat Suigetsu memburu di telinganya. Tak mampu mencerna apa maksud pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"A-apa maksudmu? Menjauhlah, Sui-_kun_! Sesak!" Ino hendak memukul pelan bahu pemuda di hadapannya, namun Suigetsu bergerak lebih cepat dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Aku melihatnya... Kemarin. Kau dan Inuzuka."

Wajah Suigetsu semakin dekat. Ino berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kami hanya pulang bersa-ahh h-hentikanhh," Ino mendesah tanpa sadar saat bibir Suigetsu melumat kulit lehernya dengan kuat disertai hisapan yang membuat Ino menjerit kecil.

Tubuh Ino merosot lemah, Suigetsu tak melepasnya.

"S-sui-_kunnh_, h-hentikanhh! Kubilang hentikan!" Ino mendorong tubuh sang pemuda menjauh. Bibir Suigetsu sedikit basah.

Sepasang manik mata Suigetsu memandangnya dengan tatapan lelah. Detik berikutnya pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ino. Berkata lemah.

"Aku tak suka Ino-_chan_ bersama pemuda lain."

Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tangannya hendak membelai surai perak sang pemuda, namun terhenti di udara.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

"INO! Cepat kemari!" teriak Sakura Haruno agak tergopoh menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang fokus memoles _lipgloss_ pink di bibir ranumnya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu sedikit terengah saat berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa, _forehead_?" balas Ino yang tak suka acara memoles _lipgloss_-nya terpotong.

Sakura menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Kiba dan pacarmu berkelahi... di lapangan sekolah."

Yamanaka Ino melotot, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dasar Suigetsu kurang kerjaan!" Ino langsung berlari menuju lapangan yang dimaksud Sakura dan tertegun sesampainya di sana.

Banyak murid yang berkumpul, mengamati dua sosok yang bersitegang. Ino berusaha menerobos kerumunan dengan paksa. Aksi nekatnya membuahkan hasil, gadis bertubuh semampai itu kini berada di barisan depan.

"Ino-_senpai_ itu pacarku lho. Inuzuka-_senpai_ tak perlu ikut campur dalam hubungan kami."

Suigetsu menyeringai sinis, sementara di sisi kanan Inuzuka Kiba tetap tenang.

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu tak menyangka adik kelasnya akan melabrak dirinya terang-terangan. Di tengah lapangan pula.

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata Kiba terpaku pada sosok Ino yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Suigetsu yang menyadarinya, mengikuti arah pandang kakak kelasnya dan mendecak.

"Ck, lihat kemana pandanganmu, Inuzuka-_senpai_."

Ino yang tak mengerti penyebab keduanya bersitegang akhirnya maju mendekati Suigetsu dan menarik tangannya, mencoba meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Jangan membuat masalah, Sui-_kun_!"

Suigetsu terkekeh.

"_Jaa_ Inuzuka-_senpai_, kita lanjutkan percakapannya besok."

Dan Kiba berdiri mematung, masih tak beranjak bahkan saat satu per satu kerumunan mulai bubar. Memandang dua manusia yang lambat laun menjauh dan samar.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

Usai sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya Yamanaka Ino menunggu Suigetsu di depan pintu kelas pemuda tersebut. Ada yang harus dibicarakan. Kekasihnya melambai penuh semangat sembari menghampirinya.

"Mau pulang bersama, eh?" tebak sang pemuda antusias membuat Ino melengos malas.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Ino serius.

Nada bicara Ino yang sungguh-sungguh membuat Suigetsu terdiam. Lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah. Di apartemenku, bagaimana?" usulnya.

Ino memandang kekasihnya, lama. _Apa yang ia rencanakan kali ini_? Ino sudah cukup trauma saat pemuda itu menyeretnya ke gudang dan hampir melakukan hal yang tidak ia suka.

"Aku bukan penculik, Ino-_chan_. Jangan memberikan pandangan seolah aku ini pria jahat. Aku ini pacarmu lhoo."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Terkadang Suigetsu bisa sangat menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

Isi kamar Suigetsu jauh meleset dalam bayangan Ino selama ini. Rak-rak buku yang diatur sedemikian rupa, tempat tidur dengan selimut yang terlipat rapi, dan tak ada satupun barang yang tergeletak sembarangan.

"Kaget ya kenapa kamarku bisa sangat rapi?" tanya Suigetsu seolah bisa mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikiran kekasihnya.

"Jangan GR ya," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya kesal dan mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama, duduk di samping Ino.

Cukup lama Suigetsu memandang wajah Ino, sementara Ino sendiri merasa salah tingkah ketika Suigetsu memandangnya begitu lama dan intens.

"Kita belum pernah berciuman."

Suigetsu menarik wajah Ino, dan memandang sepasang _aquamarine_ jernih yang memikatnya. Wajah Ino memerah hebat. Sial. Dia tak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini oleh laki-laki. Bahkan dulu saat masih bersama Sai, Ino tak merasakan degup jantung yang berpacu gila.

Mendapati respon Ino yang tak melakukan perlawanan, pemuda itu mulai berani mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya sekilas. Memandang wajah Ino sekali lagi yang memerah namun sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Rasanya Ino ingin terjun bebas dari atas Tokyo Tower saat menyadari nada bicaranya jadi terbata seperti Hinata Hyuuga. _Ouch, damn_.

Suigetsu kembali melumat bibir Ino, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar dan lebih lama. Tak puas dengan lumatan, pemuda itu menghisap bibir bawah Ino dengan rakus. Suara decapan dan hisapan memenuhi kamar Suigetsu. Ino yang merasa sesak dan mulai kehabisan nafas mencoba mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, namun Suigetsu tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ino nyaris bernafas lega saat bibir Suigetsu lepas dari bibirnya, namun seketika memekik kecil saat bibir hangat itu mendarat di kulit lehernya.

Ino mengerang pelan saat merasakan Suigetsu menggigit kecil permukaan kulit lehernya. Menjilatnya, lalu menghisapnya. Tak ada habisnya. Tubuh Ino sudah tak mampu menampung godaan yang terus menerus mendera. Tangan Suigetsu yang semula diam, kini mulai bergerak ke atas. Pemuda itu memberikan pijatan dan remasan pelan, hal ini membuat Ino semakin lemas.

"A-akuuh, h-hentikanhh S-Sui-_kunhh_. K-kita harus b-bica-ahkk!" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat tangan Suigetsu memberikan remasan kuat pada dadanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Ino-_chan_," bisik Suigetsu lembut di telinga Ino. Saat itu kedua tangan Suigetsu berhenti menjelajah tubuhnya dan ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Ino untuk bicara.

"Kita putus."

Ino menatap Suigetsu tajam, sembari merapikan kancing seragamnya yang nyaris terbuka seluruhnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Suigetsu, Ino meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya-lebih tepatnya mantannya dengan air mata yang berlinang samar.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

"_Pig_, apa yang terjadi? Pacarmu itu sejak kemarin hanya menunggu di depan pintu sambil memandangmu." Sakura berbisik di telinga sahabatnya, takut terdengar orang lain.

Ino menjawab dengan malas."Kami sudah putus, Sakura."

"HAAAHHHH?" Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu tanpa sadar berteriak tak percaya, membuat Ino terpaksa membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan keras-keras, _Forehead_!"

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?" desak Sakura yang tak puas dengan satu penjelasan.

Yamanaka Ino memicingkan matanya, bosan."Takdir, mungkin?"

Selanjutnya, Sakura tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sehingga menjawab pertanyaan dengan enggan dan asal-asalan. Tanpa sengaja sepasang manik _emerald_ Sakura menangkap arah pandang sahabatnya. Ino sedang memandang Suigetsu yang sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

Yamanaka Ino mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya saat dilihatnya awan suram dan gelap menghiasi langit. Detik berikutnya, rintik-rintik kecil jatuh membasahi bumi. Perlahan rintik-rintik tersebut menjadi curahan dalam jumlah besar. Gadis bermanik aquamarine itu terjebak di sekolah. Meski ada payung di tangannya, namun Ino tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menerobos hujan. Sama saja akan membuatnya basah kuyup.

Ino memandang Naruto dan Hinata yang berteduh di pos satpam dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. _Mereka berdua sangat manis_, pikirnya. Lalu beralih ke arah Karin yang tengah membuka payungnya dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Bertampang datar seperti biasa. _Pasangan unik_, batinnya lagi.

Ino hampir menjerit saat sosok bertubuh tegap merebut payungnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu menoleh dan hendak memaki, namun urung. Kata makian yang hendak ia lontarkan tertelan kembali.

"Apa gunanya payung jika tak dipakai, _senpai_?"

Yamanaka Ino berpaling.

Bodoh, di saat seperti ini mengapa sosok Suigetsu malah muncul. Tak ingatkah pemuda itu akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Sial! Bahkan semenjak kejadian itu, Suigetsu tak datang padanya dan meminta maaf. Pemuda itu memang beberapa kali terlihat termenung di dekat pintu kelasnya. Namun tak menghampirinya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang Ino-_senpai_."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Ino, pemuda itu menggandeng tangannya. Erat. Ino bisa merasakan seluruh emosi pemuda tersebut mengalir dan bermuara ke telapak tangannya. Ino tak mengatakan apapun sementara Suigetsu makin mengeratkan gandengannya.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku tak terbawa suasana. Aku hanya ingin menciummu. Tidak lebih. Tapi melihat wajah Ino-_senpai_, aku... Aku tidak sanggup menahannya."

Suigetsu berkata tanpa memandang wajah Ino, namun tangannya masih setia bertautan dengan tangan mungil Ino.

"Aku menunggumu tahu. Aku menunggumu untuk meminta maaf. Suigetsu _baka_! _Baka_!"

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh kecil. Di depan sebuah toko roti, mereka berhenti. Seragam pemuda itu basah karena ia tak memayungi dirinya dengan baik.

"Apa kau masih membenciku, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino tak menyahut.

"Ah, mungkin Ino-_chan_ saat ini sudah jadian dengan Inuzuka-_senpai_, iya kan?"

Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya saat sepasang telapak tangan mungil meraih wajahnya, memaksanya berhadapan dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ jernih milik sang gadis Yamanaka. Lalu detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang lembut dan manis mendarat di bibirnya. Bibir Ino.

"Balasan ciuman untuk beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar Ino dengan wajah bersemu merah, lalu melanjutkan," aku hanya mencium orang yang kusayangi."

Suigetsu tersenyum lega. Memeluk gadis yang sangat ia cintai dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan penjaga toko yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Masa bodoh dengan lalu lalang orang dan kendaraan. Masa bodoh dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Gadis pirang kesayangannya ada dalam pelukannya. Suigetsu merasa lega.

"Kita pacaran lagi kan, Ino-_senpaiii_?" Suigetsu menggodanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Ino tak menjawab, malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan pemuda tersebut. _Aish_, malu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n : Hahaaha apa-apaan ini tolong yameteh kudasai saya rela-relain balik ke fni buat ngepublish ff SuiIno romens fail ini huhu karena ditagih mamah Inocent, Suu-nee. Ini jadi ff SuiIno pertama yah di archive Ino? Hehe, jadi maloeee. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya dan review jika berkanan ^^ Ramaikan archive indo Yamanaka Ino yaaa.


End file.
